The Fearless Beavers
by Target1
Summary: Story I stated writing which has Jack Ryan in it.
1. The craziness begins

This is my first Fan fic so it may be pretty bad. Don't worry though if you don't like it review. If I actually decide one day that I actually care what you have to say I will make a change. This story takes place in an alternate way of happening during Jack Ryan's Presidency.  
  
Chapter One. The End Of the beginning.  
  
"Swordsman is moving." Andrea spoke over the Secret Service's radios. Andrea was getting sick and tired of carting this useless president around. He came up with all these briliant ideas but she was now sick of them. He would not be sufficent to push for her cause. For a long time she had ruled america secretly with her invisible hand pushing and swaying the right people to do her bidding. Now was the time for a new ruler, A harsh ruler who ruled with an iron fist, the fact remained that the Andrea that was running the Secret Service and this Andrea were completely different people. This Andrea was Andrea Payne, The Wife of the Canadian Billionare Robin Payne. She was not to well so Robin sent her to the looney hospital. Andrea Payne had just been talking to a bowl of rice and a turnip. Andrea got incredibly mad when there was no reply. Andrea starting yelling at the turnip. "Oh shit she's lost it again," Said the security guard, "Better give her another shot." 


	2. The End of jack

Jack Ryan walked into the sea food restaurant. His feet sweating in his size nine men's dress shoes. It was about 27°C. The heat was ghastly. Jack was happy to walk into the cool air-conditioned 15°C. The wallpaper was freshly pasted onto the wall. There was an imperfection in the placement of the wallpaper causing the pattern to be miss matched in certain areas. About two thirds of the way down the wall there was a seam that was easily noticed.  
  
A waiter met the president of the united states (POTUS). He was about 23 years old with A type blood. "Oh I see you have brought the first lady," said the waiter. "She comes with me on all my business trips," replayed POTUS. "She won't be sitting at the same table will she?" "No of course not. These matters are to sensitive for civilian ears to hear."  
  
Cathy was lead to a different table. A speck of dirt was on her glasses. She wiped it off. Little did she know that the small speck of dirt was not American. The soil was native to the country to the north. Canadian spies were surrounding the president and the first lady. The Canadians were instructed to eliminate the president and the first lady should the discussion break down.  
  
Jack Ryan was meeting with the billionaire Bill Gates. His company had developed a technology that would allow them to track anyone in the globe and shut down their computers. Many of the Canadian governments were using hacked versions of these computers. The hacked OSes were developed by a terrorist organization. The Canadian government would be greatly crippled if the deal were a go.  
  
"Good day Mr. gates," said POTUS. "I hope that you have read the proposal and find it favorable for your government." "Yes it is a wonderful idea, with this system we can eliminate the Canadian spies to the north." "Isn't that some what, unethical?" "Yes the time is now to eliminate the fairness of democracy." "You realize by allowing this technology you are allowing me to be able to monitor anyone at anytime?" "Yes I realize the full implications of this." "Then is the agreement finalized?" "Yes the deal is sealed."  
  
Now is when the Canadian team was to react.  
  
Jack stood up. He had a nauseating feeling. He asked to leave the restaurant. "Crap!" Yelled the Canadian spy. The patrons at the restaurant were quite startled at his remark. The Canadian ran out after POTUS. "Why the hell didn't we get a sniper out there!" thought the Canadian.  
  
Jack never said another word. He couldn't he was dead. Jack Ryan was a victim of bad clams. 


	3. More Andrea Madness!

A/N sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't had the time to write out new chapters. Since I'm doing allot of it on my palm pilot it takes a while to write a sizeable chunk worthy to update it with.  
  
A/n If I get enough feedback I will bring back Jack.  
  
She had failed. Jack Ryan was dead. Bad clams had caused him to die. Why couldn't she be there? All this bureacrity was preventing her from leaving. "Why the hell can't Andrea leave this room?" screamed the furious 'Andrea', "Andrea disserves to protect the president. How can I protect him when I can't leave my room?" In the other room the security officers were monitoring the patient. "Oh shit she's doing it again," shouted the security guard, "What are we going to do?" " I think we should eliminate her." "Yes definitely." 


End file.
